


[Podfic:] hello goodbye ('twas nice to know you)

by smirkingcat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/pseuds/smirkingcat
Summary: Draco Malfoy thinks he might know whose thoughts are scrawling themselves on his skin, but that's crazy. Impossible, even. It has to be a mistake.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	[Podfic:] hello goodbye ('twas nice to know you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jesseabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesseabi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [hello goodbye ('twas nice to know you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371455) by [tamerofdarkstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamerofdarkstars/pseuds/tamerofdarkstars). 



> CC: Music: [Shiro Instromental](http://dig.ccmixter.org/files/tobias_weber/56795) by Aussens@iter

Cover Art provided by smirkingcat.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/hello%20goodbye.mp3) | **Size:** 35.8 MB | **Duration:**
39:56 
  * [Podbook](https://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/hello%20goodbye.m4a) | **Size:** 56.4 MB | **Duration:** 39:56

  
---|---


End file.
